Roles and Responsibilities of Key Personnel - Dr. Macher, the PD of the proposed RIMI, will be responsible for ensuring the successful implementation of the program. Dr. Macher will also serve as a Co-leader of the Shared Inter Departmental Research Resources Core. Dr. James Wiley, Leader of the Faculty Research Development and Training Core, will work with Dr. Macher,, the four SFSU faculty on the collaborative research subprojects (Drs. Arsuaga, Esquerra, Yoo and Vazquez), and the RIMI Faculty Scholars to ensure that the collaborative projects, the health disparities seminar series, and the grant writing workshops are successful. Dr. Wiley has previously served as a RIMI PD at SFSU: He developed and piloted the health disparities seminar series and grant writing workshops on campus and has worked closely with Dr. Macher in presenting these and many other faculty training programs and professional development activities. Our Leader for the Academic Enrichment Programs in Basic Research Methodologies for Students Core is Dr. Teaster Baird, who brings to this position significant experience as a teacher, researcher and student mentor. In addition, Dr. Marquez-Magana, Health Equity Professor of Biology, will present our course on health disparities as part of this core. The managers of the two facilities in our Shared Interdepartmental Research Resources Core, Dr. Yen (Mass Spectrometry Facility) and Dr. Chan (Cell and Molecular Imaging Center), will provide summer workshops on the use of those facilities for our RIMI Student Scholars. The Shared Interdepartmental Research Resources Core will be jointly led by Dr. Macher and Dr. Wilfred Denetclaw, Associate Professor of Biology at SFSU. Dr. Macher will be responsible for oversight of the RIMI Mass Spectrometry Facility with its Manager Dr. Robert Yen; Dr. Denetclaw will be responsible for oversight of the Cell and Molecular Imaging Center with its Manager Dr. Annette Chan. Together, these four individuals will ensure that SFSU faculty and students have access to the RIMI resources and receive appropriate training and support. The Co-Leaders and Facility Managers have worked together closely over the past ten years on the plans for construction and improvements to the Mass Spectrometry Facility and Cell and Molecular Imaging Center, as well as on the provision of training and support for faculty and students in the use of these facilities.